


Golden

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Vessels, Boy King of Hell Sam, Brotherly Love, Consort Dean, First Time, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Season/Series 04, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean POV</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once the sight of the golden irises would've pierced Dean’s heart like a lance, now they were as familiar as the former hazel ones had been.  
Dean had even reached the point of being able to joke about his baby brother’s yellow eyes, no longer baiting him with the ‘puppy-dogs’ of old but with the more suitable ‘lion-cubs’!

As for the rest, Sam was exactly as he’d always been, a tall lanky figure topped off with overlong bangs and unruly flippies, except for one more ‘tiny’ detail, he was the recently crowned Boy-King of Hell.  
:  
:  
Back when Lilith’s hellhounds had been tearing his body to shreds, Dean’s last glance had been for Sam, his eyes a mix of sorrow and encouragement, trying with the ultimate shreds of consciousness to leave his little brother hope for the future; but Sam had ignored it all.  
In his single-minded stubbornness, of which Sam was a master, he’d focused all his energies on getting Dean out of hell and when nothing else he’d tried seemed to work, Sam had willingly embraced the only path remaining that could lead him to his brother. 

He’d flipped all the switches in his mind one after the other, drawn on all the immense power his mentor Azazel had planned for him, and fuelled by love for his big brother and vengeance for his death, Sam had opened the Devil’s Gate in Wyoming, slammed it shut behind him and walked into Hell to get his brother back.  
:  
:  
Dean knew he’d never forget the moment, while he hung chained in the void, in agony from the meat-hook tearing apart the flesh of his shoulder, when he saw Sam standing there looking up at him.  
He’d all but ruined his vocal chords screaming for his little brother, and at the sight of the beloved face he’d never thought to see again, a tiny spark of faith in a merciful God had been rekindled in his soul.

Sam had freed him with a simple flick of the wrist, catching Dean as he fell, enveloping him with his body while filling his ears with ‘I’m so sorry Dean, so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, so sorry…….”

Even as Sam held him, Dean’s heart clenched in terror. Maybe this was some cruel torture; giving him back his baby brother only to wrest him out of his arms and return him to the chains and meat-hook  
But when Dean had worked up the courage to lift his head and meet Sam’s eyes, he knew no doppelganger of his brother could reproduce that expression of pure love and caring.

At first Dean hadn’t noticed the golden tint of Sam’s irises but when he did, he found he couldn’t give a damn.  
Sam had come for him and whatever he’d been forced to do, Dean would be forever grateful.  
:  
:  
:  
Afterwards, they never left Hell.  
Sam had breached the Devil’s Gate body AND soul, but Dean was dead, his earthly body a cold mound of rotting flesh in a woodland grave. Sam hadn’t had the courage to watch his brother burn in a hunter’s funeral.

Thankfully, Dean was still Dean, the short stay in hell hadn’t yet set him on the road to becoming a demon, but as a soul he had no way to return top-side and Sam had no intention of being separated from his big brother ever again, so when both had resumed some semblance of calm, they had strode forward, Sam’s rage at the treatment of Dean reverberating through Hell, causing the cowering demons to scurry forward and unite themselves to the ever-growing number of followers at Sam’s back.  
:  
And here they still were.  
Sam had taken over Hell with an ease that had surprised only Dean, the rest of the demons seemingly to have been waiting for Sam's arrival.  
But there had been a price to pay.  
Sam was now both human and demon, and an eternal war was being waged inside the younger Winchester's soul to stop his demonic nature overcoming the human part of him.

As always, Dean was his fail-safe. He kept his baby brother human in the moments when Sam’s demonic wrath would explode, shaking the very foundations of hell and threatening to wipe out any residual humanity Sam retained.

Dean had experienced his first taste when after having sent demons out world-wide to find Lilith, she’d been dragged down in chains and thrown at Sam’s feet.  
His face devoid of all expression, Dean had watched while Sam, his eyes a pitiless coal-black, made her writhe in agony, spinning out the torture for hours before vaporizing her malignant soul into non-existence.  
Dean had felt no remorse, remembering the evil she’d done; the children’s bodies she’d possessed and the horrible deaths she’d condemned Hendriksen and his colleagues to.

After that any timid spark of rebellion which might have flickered in the minds of her followers were extinguished at the exhibition of Sam’s raw power. Lilith had been the most powerful demon in hell and the boy king had toyed with her as if she were a puny kitten. No demon wanted to experience his wrath.

In the hours after Lilith’s execution though, Sam hadn’t been able to switch off his black eyes and only Dean holding on to him in the privacy of their quarters had eventually brought Sam back to himself.  
Dean had pulled him close, rocking him as if Sam was a child in need of comfort and not the most powerful demon in hell, and when his little brother calmed down so had the entire hell breathed a sigh of relief.  
:  
Sam’s eyes had reverted to their golden hue and he’d looked up at him with such a trusting expression in his eyes that Dean, who'd never wanted anything more that to be there for his baby brother, to protect and look out for him, had lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the trembling lips.  
Instead of drawing away in disgust, Sam had stilled for a second, unsure what Dean had intended, but when Dean made to pull back, shocked and ashamed of his action, Sam’s hands had come up to grip Dean’s face and he’d reclaimed his big brother’s lips.  
:  
:  
They say the eyes are mirrors to the soul, but perhaps the lips are too, for at their touch a flame raced through the Winchesters, hotter than the flaunted fires of hell.  
They collapsed onto the nearest bed losing themselves in this unexpected sexual awareness, their hands on each other’s bodies, exploring in a new way the flesh and muscles they’d been familiar with all their lives.

With his hands beneath Sam’s shirt, the skin warm under his fingers, Dean hesitated and looked into Sam’s eyes asking permission, needing to understand if his baby brother was all right with this, telling him it wasn’t too late to draw back and both could forget this temporary insanity, but all he saw were the golden eyes shining like miniature suns, giving Dean unqualified permission to continue. And Dean did.

Soon Sam was lying in splendid nudity, allowing Dean total access to the lean muscular body. While his fingers moved over the taut skin, Dean thought with a wry grin how weird it was that they shared only one body between them, Sam’s; even if here in this hell-dimension, Dean’s soul was as solid as if it were flesh and blood.  
:

From that moment everything changed.  
The sex wasn’t just sex, but a physical manifestation of the love they bore each other and when Sam’s demonic essence built to boiling point and every minion in hell shook in fear, Dean would distract his baby brother, his calming hands soothing the blackness in Sam’s soul, his mouth on Sam’s cock bringing Sam to orgasm, releasing the tension through ecstasy, and when Dean spread his little brother’s legs and possessed him, there was not one shred of regret for this new life they shared. 

Sam’s tanned skin was reflected in his golden eyes and Dean was certain he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

Like a roll of thunder Sam's voice echoed through the halls of Hell.

I cursed before making an abrupt change of course and racing back to where I'd come from.  
No more than ten minutes ago I'd left my brother poring over dusty leather-bound tomes and documents in the newly discovered library.

I'd snorted a laugh when I'd first discovered the room.  
From what I'd seen of Hell before Sam had come to get me, a library was the last thing I'd have imagined it contained as I hung in the void suspended by the chains and meat hooks tearing into my flesh.  
You might imagine that finding a library in Hell was like finding an egg-sized diamond in a pile of shit, and you'd be right. 

This 'library' though was creepy, dark and spooky, containing for the most part books on the occult stolen through the aeons from Earth itself, and musty documents concerning the past running of Hell.  
But still they were books, and Sam had been delighted to find them.

 

So why the fuck was he so upset?  
Whatever. I knew I had to get back and calm him down before he got out of control and demons started popping like popcorn all around me.

There were a limited supply of the fuckers after all, and though there was always a steady flow of sinners being dragged through our doors, that was no reason to take out the ones we had, many of whom had been brought to heel by Sammy and were proving useful in keeping things going on a daily basis.

As I ran towards my brother, I encountered demons slinking away, trying to get as far from their irate king as they could.  
Demons, I'd come to learn were all bully and brag above ground among the humans, but down here amongst their own kind they were a pile of cowardly shits.

 

The doors of the library were vibrating as if an earthquake was getting ready to hit but I pushed them open anxious to get to Sam.  
My baby brother was in full demonic mode, eyes black as pitch, power fizzling around him like some mad scientist's experiment gone mad.

“Sam..Sammy. Come on, Dude. Calm down,” I said, keeping my voice smooth and low, holding out my hands in the age old sign of pacification.

I'd seen him like this before and I wasn't bothered by it. Problem was it might take Sam a moment to actually register it was me, and in that split-second I could be reduced to dog-meat.

I inched warily closer until my hand grazed his shoulder, while keeping up a litany of soft comforting words.  
“Come on Sammy. It's okay. Big brother's here. Whatever's made you mad, we'll deal. There 's nothing we can't fix if we're together.”

Whether it was my voice or my touch that did the business, I don't know. All that concerned me was that Sam's eyes slowly began to lose their blackness.  
And to hurry along the transformation back to my golden eyed little brother, I pulled him into my arms, and with a gentle hand inched his head down into the the angle between my shoulder and neck, his favourite place when he wanted comfort.

“That's it, “ I cooed, rubbing comforting circles on his back.  
I could feel his body powering down, much like the engine of the Impala when she pulled to a stop and I knew the crisis was over, at least for the moment.

“You okay now, Sammy? “ I murmured into his hair. “You gonna tell me what got your panties in such a twist that your minions scattered like a bunch of rats running for their holes.”

 

With one last puff of breath Sam pulled away. I was glad to see his eyes had taken on their golden hue. Hell and its demons were going to live another day, thanks to me!

When he gripped my upper arms and gazed down at me, I felt my soul glow with contentment, somewhat of a paradox as I was ALL soul now, lacking a physical body while Sammy still had his own lanky girly haired one! But I didn't care. 

Down here in Hell I was as solid as I'd been above. I could take my brother in my arms and love him in every possible way without any regrets or recriminations, and that was all that mattered.

 

“Take a look at that,” he said shakily, pointing to the thick tome open on the nearby table.  
My Latin wasn't as fluent as my geeky brother's but it served me well enough to read the text he was referring to.  
Even if I hadn't known a word of the language though, the word 'Winchester' was enough to make all my goose-bumps grow goose-bumps.

I met Sam's waiting gaze.

“Why are our names in this book, Sammy? What does it mean?” I asked puzzled.

Sam huffed. “Seems we're more important than we thought, Dean. 'Apocalypse important.' According to that book, we're the appointed vessels for –get this- 'Lucifer and Michael'”

I looked at him askance.  
“You're joking, dude! Lucifer as in the devil and Michael as the archangel? But that's crap,” I said. “All that exists is violent brutish evil, Angels don't exist and neither does Lucifer as he's one of them too.”  
Sam stared at me, doubt splattered across his young features.

“We don't know that Dean. Just because we've never seen an angel doesn't mean they don't exist, just like the majority of humans don't believe in demons but they're real enough.”

Well I certainly couldn't deny that demons were real as they were all around us.  
“And this is what set you off? “ I asked. “The crap written in this book. It's probably just a fairy-tale like half the stuff in the bible.”

“I could go with that if it wasn't our names that were written there clear as day, Dean,“ Sam bitched, a tinge of black appearing around his irises.  
My brother could get wound up pretty quickly now, but my job as it had always been was to look out for him, so I pulled him back into my arms.

“Listen man, “ I said calmly. “ I have to admit it's weird that our names are in that book, but there's no reason to go all black-eyed on me. What do you say we relax a little and then I give those pages the once over.  
If there's any kind of truth in them, we'll work it out together.”

 

Sam gave me one of his half-smiles which I could never resist, so I didn't bother. I caught his lips with my own and let the sweetest of sensations wash over me.

Sam was no slouch in the kissing department, and it delighted me that my once prissy little brother turned into a hot aggressive lover when aroused, and I know I aroused him plenty. 

He growled into my mouth but I gave back as good as I got and before long we were tearing each other's clothes off on the none too tidy floor of the library, all thoughts of the book forgotten.  
Sam's arms were warm and strong as they wound themselves around me, our mouths all lips and darting tongues in the age old dance of love, while our cocks rubbed against each other, making the fire smoulder in my loins.

I managed to slip my hand between our bellies, gripping both our cocks, causing Sam to hesitate while he adjusted to this extra sensation, but before long our mouths began their passionate dance once more.  
I wanted to possess my brother, every inch of him, but I was so aroused I knew I'd not last long enough to fuck him completely.  
We'd both have to settle for a hand job, but it would only be a tasty appetizer to what would come later.

 

As I orgasmed, just a second before my brother, my mind went back to the ancient tome.  
Sam was right, I had to give him that. The name Winchester was written there loud and clear and I wasn't looking forward to finding out what the fuck else we were mixed up in.  
Sam gave a whiny little moan and I kissed him again. 

He'd come into Hell to save me, becoming what he'd feared the most, and I loved him even more for it, though I couldn't have imagined loving him more than I'd always had.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Curled up on the canopied bed, Sam’s head a comfortable weight on my chest, I cast my mind back to what he’d discovered in the ancient manuscript- Apocalypse- vessels-angels-and not just your common garden variety, but ‘Michael’ and ’Lucifer’!  
What the fuck was all that about?

And how was it possible my and Sam’s names appeared in a book that had without doubt been written centuries ago.

Okay, my baby brother was the current King of Hell and I was the only soul down here that had avoided being twisted by agonizing torture into a demon, thanks to my stubborn little brother, so I could go with bizarre.  
After all our lives had been a succession of weird since mom had burned alive on the ceiling.

As for angels, mom used to tell me angels were watching over me.  
My four year old self had believed her back then, but any hope I’d had of it being true had been long abandoned.  
All I’d ever encountered was evil. If angels were real why hadn’t they given us a hand?

I glanced down at my sleeping brother and gently pushed away a lock of hair that had fallen across his cheek. At my touch he snuggled in closer, for all the world like a gigantic kitten.  
Sorrow and guilt filled me for his plight.

My good-hearted little brother, the King of Hell. And it was all my fault.  
I thought I was doing right by selling my soul for him, believing he’d come to terms with my death and make a life for himself. Find another girl that could take Jessica’s place at his side and live that white-picket fence life he’d always craved.  
Big mistake!

Sam had gone nuclear at my death, trying everything to get me back and when nothing worked he’d thrown all caution to the wind, pumped himself full of his potential demon powers and come through a hell-gate to find me, and though I’d wanted so much more for him, I can’t deny my relief.

And now here we were, more than brothers.  
Our relationship wasn’t even commented upon by the demons.  
Incest barely caused a beep on Hell’s sin radar. And compared to the atrocities a hefty slice of the current inmates of Sam’s realm had perpetrated, it was fluff.

Yeah well, I still felt guilty.  
On Earth, fucking my baby brother had never been one of my ambitions, but what had begun as ‘therapy’ for Sam’s uncontrollable rages, had brought me such happiness I’d no intention of ever giving up.

 

I began to slide out of bed, I didn’t want to disturb Sam but I needed to take another look at the book.  
If there was any truth written there, then someone here in Hell had to know about it.  
There was a hierarchy of ancient demons who’d been strutting around since this place had been set up, and I knew exactly who to ask.

Strange as it may seem, I’d forged a passing acquaintance with the demon who saw to the day to day running of the infers. Sam had kept him on, and he was my go to for any information we needed.  
More than a demon, he gave the impression of being a majordomo, strangely unique among the hordes of spitting, hate-filled demons who threw Sam and me death glares from their black eyes only to cower away in fear when caught out. 

Now and then when Sam was pissed, he’d take a couple out in a flurry of flame and tortured yowls, causing the bravado of the onlookers to magically disappear.

They were too afraid of Sammy to do more than glare, but if they ever got the chance, I knew there would be no mercy for me or my brother at their hands.

 

Sam must have been really out of it for he didn’t move a muscle as I abandoned him on the bed to make my way over to the table.  
From what my sketchy Latin told me, this was hell’s version of Nostradamus’s ‘Les Propheties’, a series of events that were slated to happen in the future, many of which had already occurred, I noticed unhappily, at least for the section that regarded Earth. 

That boded no good for the one that concerned me and Sam!

There were five main sections- Earth, Hell, Heaven, Purgatory and Limbo.  
What the fuckity fuck! “Purgatory and Limbo!”  
Whatever, too much information, I didn’t want to know. 

 

I went back to the page Sam had marked, the one where our names were written in thick black gothic.  
Paraphrasing the flowery script, it went something like this.  
‘Lucifer will claim his destined vessel, Samuel Winchester, as Michael will his, Dean Winchester.  
When the appointed time comes, they will meet in battle on hallowed ground and Earth will be assigned to the victor'.

“Well fuck that,“ I cursed under my breath.

 

There was one perk of being a disembodied soul though, I didn’t need to do laundry. I could dress myself simply by calling up what I wanted to wear.  
Clothes for souls were as nebulous as the soul itself, though for all intents and purposes I was as solid as Sam in this dimension.  
There were no shopping malls in Hell, which I reckoned was a positive!

My brother on the other hand, still had to dress himself the old-fashioned way. Unlike me he still had a body.  
Now and then he’d get a demon to bring him back stuff from Earth.  
It was strange that I didn’t miss being above ground. But then I was happy wherever Sam was.  
Hell was home now.

 

I was just about to sneak out when Sam’s voice, still drowsy with sleep, called out.  
“Dean. Wher’ you goin’?”

“Hunting for information, Sammy.  
While you’ve been getting your beauty sleep, I’ve been poring over that book you found,” I teased.

“You taking an interest in books,“ Sam parried. “That’s a first.”  
“Hey, I’m not the one who worked up a funky black sweat and got ready to blow this place apart just because you saw our names mentioned there.”

Sam let out a despondent sigh. “Yeah, sorry about that but we’ve had enough crap thrown at us….! You’d think that at least in fucking hell, we’d be out of it.” 

“Maybe we are. After all I doubt whoever wrote this so called ‘prophecy’ factored in that we’d be down below when it came to pass,“ I said more chirpily than I felt.  
Winchester luck always weighed heavily on the bad side.

“I was gonna take a walk over to see Paimon. If anyone knows the details, he’s the one. He’s been here since forever.”

“He might,“ Sam mused. “I don’t have the same trust in him that you do, Dean. Be careful around him, just ‘cos he seems different from the other black-eyed morons doesn’t mean he’s not as dangerous.”

 

In two strides I was by the bed. I cupped Sam’s chin and gave him a quick kiss.  
“Just because I’m dead doesn’t make me an idiot, princess. I don’t trust him, but I think he’s the one most lightly to part with info, if there’s any to get.”

“Dean,“ Sam’s eyes grew misty. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you before the hellhounds got you…”

”Shut up, dude. It’s not your fault. You came for me, and anyway I’m betting if I hadn’t been dragged off to hell, this would never have happened.“  
I kissed him again, putting all my love into the touch, hoping he’d understand how much he meant to me.  
” And I wouldn’t give it up for anything, not even to walk the Earth again.”

 

Sam returned my kiss and all thoughts of paying a visit to Paimon flew my mind but the little bitch pulled away. “Go. See what you can find out.”

I sighed. I knew my brother. He was curious to know more about the prophecy. Fair enough. We had all eternity to fuck.  
“When my King commands, I obey,” I grinned, posturing a bow.  
Sam snorted. “As if!”

I ruffled his hair, getting my hand slapped for my trouble and exited the room, leaving Sam to stare after me. Well I had an awesome ass, and I knew Sam appreciated it.  
I almost whistled as I made my way towards Paimon’s office. Life was good, or should I say death!

 

Paimon greeted me with a smile, as if I was an old friend, but Sam’s warning echoed loud in my ears.  
Demons didn’t smile, not unless they were getting their rocks off skinning you alive. I’d be careful.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“My Lord, it's always a pleasure when you grace my humble office with your regal presence. How may I serve you?”  
I nodded a greeting, “Paimon.”

I consider myself a pretty astute guy but as yet I hadn't decided whether Parmion's flowery language was actually sincere or if he was being sarcastic on my ass, but up till now he'd been honest enough with me so I was ready to give him the benefit of the doubt while keeping in mind Sam's warning not to trust any demon, two faced evil bitches that they were. 

But we lived in Hell now, Sammy was the King and some kind of relationships had to be forged in order to keep the place running smoothly.  
I considered Paimon one of the least fucktard of them all, but if he betrayed me and Sammy I had no qualms about having the bitch tortured for the rest of eternity.

In any case, he must have heard Sam's rage. I doubt any corner of Hell had been deaf to it so he probably guessed why I was here and it wasn't for a quick game of pool and a beer.

 

“I need information,” I said, coming straight to the point. “Sam got his hands on some dusty old book back in the library and to say he didn't like what he read would be an understatement.”

A glint of curiosity lit up Paimon's eyes and I was kinda sympathetic. Administration duties had to be as boring as well..... Hell.  
But as much as the old demon had grown on me I wasn't about to ignore Sam's warning or my own hatred of demons.

“What may the King have discovered to .....unsettle him so..... badly?” he asked, ever the diplomat.  
I snorted. Unsettled... understatement of the year! Sam had been about to go supernova on a blind rampage and would have, if I hadn't been there to calm my baby brother down.

“Well now, “ I replied cocking an eyebrow and getting back to business, “that's what I want you to explain.”  
“If it is within my power, I shall be only to happy to give you elucidations on whatever text the Boy-King came across.”

I placed the tome on his desk, flicking open the marked page which Sam had been reading, and twirled the book around to face himself.  
His eyes went eagerly to the page I'd indicated, while I gave him a quick run-down.

 

“It seems an ancient prophecy says me and Sam were specifically engineered as vessels for the archangel Michael and for Lucifer himself, in order for them to punch the fuck out of each other in a prize fight; the winner, whoever it is, bringing on the Apocalypse. Though,” I added as an afterthought, “I don't know why the fuck they'd want to. Earth is pretty hellish as it is.”

A frown formed itself on Paimon's brow, and he glanced up at me with a quick look before returning his attention to the book and begin muttering his way through the ancient text.

 

I took to pacing up and down, willing to give him space to read it through, but Paimon was taking his sweet time and I couldn't help blurting out my impatience.  
“Did you know of this? “I grunted, standing at the desk and doing my best to loom threateningly over him.  
I doubt my stance scared him, but he did look up at me rather wide-eyed, for a demon that is.

“No, my liege. I knew nothing of the prophesy indicated here. I knew of angels of course but Hell and Heaven have not had, shall we say cordial relations since Lucifer was banished to the Cage.”

“The Cage, “ I asked bewildered. “What crap is that?”

Paimon's face took on the expression of one about to impart a shit-load of boring information and I paled.  
Listening to stuff was Sammy's act. I debated for a moment on whether to call my brother in to hear what Paimon was going to say but I shook my head. I'd take one for the team and subject myself to the demon's obvious joy in being able to sound off to a listener.  
I sighed as he launched into it.

“When Lucifer rebelled against God's love for humanity, jealous that He cared more for them than the archangels themselves, he was cast into Hell, but not just any part of Hell, into the Cage, a cell constructed especially to contain him.  
Lucifer was an archangel after all, powerful and with many followers among the lowers levels of Heaven itself, though when God imprisoned him, the cowardly beings sided against him. Angels are traitorous, disloyal dicks, “ he declared emphatically.

“They are? “ I couldn't stop myself from saying in surprise. “How can that be? Angels are supposed to be the good guys. I never even believed they existed, though Sammy did.” I added remembering my innocent little brother and his prayers to a God that had never answered them.

“You must not believe all you hear,“ Paimon tutted. “There is no absolute good just as there is no absolute evil.“ He stared at me evenly. “Your brother is the King of Hell but would you classify him as evil?”

I stared back, unsure how to answer.  
Sam was the sweetest, kindest, smartest kid I knew, even now that he'd gone dark-side to save me, but yeah when his blood was up he could torture with the best of them. I'd never forget Lilith's horrible death at his hands.

“No," I replied. “No, I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean angels are the dicks you make them out to be.”  
His eyes bored through me then. “I know you don't trust me, Dean. You'd be a fool to do so. I'm a demon after all, but believe me when I tell you, I'm more than happy with the way things are right now.  
Your brother is a wise and just ruler and you a perfect consort in all ways. Don't think I don't know who is the only one that can contain his rages and who gives him what he needs, from comfort to sex. Your role is as important as his. I have no wish to change the status quo.”

For a long moment we studied each other. Somehow I believed him, and I nodded. “Continue.”

“As I was saying, with Lucifer in the Cage, the problem was shelved and that was that. The remaining archangels remained loyal to God though I did hear of constant quarrels and discussions, ending up with one of them, Gabriel, I believe, disappearing never to be seen again.”

He shrugged. “That's about all I know. It's not that much of Heaven's gossip reaches down to Hell nor to me.”

“So this stuff,” I pointed at the open book, ”comes as much of surprise to you as it did to Sam and me?”  
“It does.” Paimon confirmed.

 

I mused on his words for a moment. “But if this prophecy is to be believed, then why did Sam and I end up in Hell? It could never come true now.”

“Perhaps you selling your soul for your brother was unforeseen, as was Sam's desperate attempts to save you from Hell, ending with his acceptance of his demonic powers to free you. Prophesies are only words, they don't take into account the love that can bind two souls together.”  
He looked almost fondly at me, then.

“It's still confusing,” I said, ignoring the creepy if fond look from the demon.  
“If this prophecy were in any way true, what was the need for Sammy to have any powers at all? And the crap with Azazel. The special kids. It kinda clashes with the vessel thing.”

“It does," Paimon agreed thoughtfully. “However I will make enquiries. I am one of the oldest demons in hell, but there are others. I will see what they have to say. It is better I speak to them than you, my Lord. I doubt they would be very forthcoming. Some are long-time supporters of Lucifer and would urge to see him on the throne of Hell instead of your brother.”

I agreed. There were a line of demons out for my blood, and if Sam was ever dethroned, he and I would be in for the most horrible tortures at their hands for all eternity. That just couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it.

 

I left Paimon to his papers and went back to look for Sam.

“Find anything out?” he asked when I barged through the door to our lodgings.  
“Yeah, some,“ I answered. 

The sight of my little brother always gladdened my heart. I'd never in a million years forget what he'd done to get me back. “Come over here onto the couch and I'll tell you.”

Sam smiled then. “You horny again!” he asked, all golden eyes and floppy hair.  
“No! I just wanna hold my baby brother, the scary King of Hell in my arms. If that's okay with your fucking majesty," I grinned.

Sam snuggling in close told me it was, and I petted his hair as I referred what Paimon had said.  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sam listened in silence as I referred what Paimon had told me.  
While he was in physical contact with me, the demonic part of my sibling was at its most subdued, and his geek-smarts at their best. 

Whereas without my calming presence, it took most of his energies to simply keep himself under control and not lash out at all and sundry, moreover his fine mind was suffocated under the dark cloud that covered him in those moments.

I shuddered to think what might have happened if Azazel had managed to turn my brother as he'd planned, for I feared that on his own, Sam might have risen to heights of evil that didn't bear thinking about.  
Anyway, fate had deviated the entire crappy situation down a side-road when Sam had come looking for me. Thank god!

 

He cracked a half-smile when I told him about angels being real, but when I said they weren't the goody goodies they were made out to be, Sam frowned.

“Wait a second. There are bad angels? Isn't that a contradiction in terms?” Sam observed.

“Angels fall, dude. Lucifer's the prime example,” I replied. “Paimon says they can be just as bad as demons when they want their own way.”  
“Then you were right, Dean. Good IS a rarity, violent evil seems to be in the majority,” Sam acknowledged sadly.

“You know Sammy,” I muttered, working through all I'd heard from Paimon. “I never thought the words would pass my lips, but maybe in the end you made the best choice coming to get me. I'll never be good with what you had to do, what you had to become for my sake, but I'm beginning to think Hell might be the safest place in the fucking universe for us both.”

Sam huffed.  
“So now you're gonna say that selling your soul for me was a smart move? I will NEVER be alright with that Dean. Nothing was worth the loss of your soul and the torture you had to undergo.  
You should have given me a hunter's funeral after Cold Oak and lived out your life. Found a girl and raised a family. You're worth more than this, Dean.”

 

I pulled my moron of a brother even closer, tangling my hand in his unruly flippies and kissing him full on the enticing lips that had become as important to me as breathing, well not that I DID breathe any more, but that's beside the point!

“Shut your mouth or I'll stuff it so full you won't be able to come out with such shit,” I leered. “Maybe things could have been different if I hadn't taken that crossroads bitch's deal but then I wouldn't have had this.  
Do you honestly think if we were still topside, I'd be holding you in my arms and stealing kisses?  
I know it's not what brothers do, but then no other brothers are as fucked up as we two.  
Boy-king of Hell and his Consort. I'd say that was pretty unique.”

Sam turned a dubious gaze on me. “You say that as if you're freakin' proud of us, or am I taking the wrong meaning from your words?”

 

I kissed him again, this time lingering, enjoying the feel of his soft lips under my own and the slow build of desire in my loins.  
“I've always been proud of you Sammy. And I still am, though I too would have wanted much more for you than this.”  
Sam initiated another kiss then, his hands slipping underneath my shirt to stroke my chest.

Since when had hell become heaven, I asked myself as Sam's hand went lower and rubbed at my genitals through the cotton of my jeans.

 

I let out a whimper as my little brother's giant hand squeezed gently, his mouth letting out a low chuckle when he felt my cock responding, the blood rushing tempestuously from my head to my dick .  
I was just beginning to lose myself in the hunger that only Sam's touch could provoke, and satisfy, when a low knock at the door interrupted what had set out to be a really enjoyable interlude.

By this time Sam's hand had breached my pants and was doing delightful things to my cock, so forgive me if I was a little pissed when I asked who it was.

“My lord Dean. It is Paimon. I have some more information for you.”  
“What the fuck! “ I cursed. “The old demon's faster than Flash himself. I left him less than a hour ago.”  
“Tell him to come back later,“ Sam growled, every bit as aroused as me now. the golden irises dark with desire.

 

“Maybe we should see him?“ I sighed. “We can hold off until later.”

“NO!” Sam roared, and there was no way Paimon didn't hear him. Fuck, the whole of Hell must have, for the very walls were vibrating.

“It's okay, Sammy,” I said keeping my voice calm. “Paimon can wait. Come on over to the bed and I'll take care of you.”

 

“I'm sorry,Dean, “ Sam said ruefully as he curled close to me on the bed. “Sometimes I get so riled up, I can't control myself.”  
I slapped a sticky hand on his belly, inducing a solid bitch-face.  
I'd been giving him one of my best blow-jobs but Sam had pulled me up into a hug and I'd had to finish him off with a couple of strokes.

“You don't have to apologize, dude.  
It's my job to look out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother and nothing has changed. If you've become more 'sassy' than you used to be. I'll deal!” 

Sam gave me a watery smile. “More sassy, huh? Kinda an understatement there, Dean. If you weren't here to hold me back,“ he shivered. “Things might be a lot more messed up than they are.”

I nodded. There wasn't much to add.  
Sam's powers were so strong that he could easily have caused havoc on Earth too. There was no doubt in my mind he could have brought on the apocalypse single-handed if he'd wanted to.  
And that was not worth thinking about!

 

I slipped off the bed.  
For all I knew Paimon was still hanging around outside the door. I had told him to wait after all!

“You want me to let Paimon in or will I go see him outside,” I asked.

Sam's eyelids were drooping, the afterglow of sex made him sleepy. Just one of the little quirks I was learning about my brother that I'd never known before.  
“Na, “ he yawned. “You deal with him, Dean. Then refer back.”

 

Fully clothed now, I headed for the door and not surprised, found Paimon loitering on the other side.  
“My lord, I am sorry if I disturbed. But you told me to wait.”

I huffed. “It's okay. My brother is resting. Let's take a walk and hear what you've got to say.”

Dutifully Paimon flanked me and we made our way along the long corridor that separated our quarters from the rest of Hell.  
The King and his Consort had a right to their privacy, didn't they!

 

“I have conferred with a few demons and they confirm the prophecy, but as to the Boy-King's powers, things are less clear,” he began.  
“Most of Azazel's minions were obliterated at your brother's hand for what they did to your family and to the special children, but there is gossip that a deal was made before Samuel's birth that caused Azazel to, how shall I say, take him under his wing.”

He hesitated, as if unsure whether to continue.  
“Well, go on,” I prompted. “Whatever you're gonna say, can't make things worse than they are.”

But still Paimon hesitated. “My lord. What I have to tell you may be rather upsetting. Do I have your assurance the King will not punish me for my words?“

I stared at him, not understanding his caution.  
“Whatever you tell me, Paimon, if it's not you to blame, then you can have nothing to fear from me nor Sam.”

“Very well,“ he sighed. “I have been told, and I'm convinced the demon was not lying, that a deal was made to save John Winchester's life and....”  
At the sound of Dad's name, my heart missed a beat. “Wait up, what....Dad died? Before he sold his soul for me?”

“I did warn you that this was difficult,“ Paimon reaffirmed.  
“Go on, “ I said, my gut telling me I wouldn't relish what was to come.

“It seems Azazel got the scent of your mother Mary, though my source couldn't tell me exactly how that came about.  
It also seems he killed both your grandparents then John. Your mother was so distraught, for he died in her arms, that she took the deal Azazel offered to resurrect him.”

 

I stared at Paimon, trying to get my head around what he was telling me. Dad dead...mom making a deal to get him back? What the fuck!

“How does Sam fit into all this?“ I asked coldly. Perhaps Paimon had been correct in his fear of what might happen to him! 

“Well the deal was that in ten years time Azazel would come to your house in Lawrence, nothing more is known. But..."  
"...you think Sam was part of the deal?"

“I do.” was the curt reply.  
TBC

 

“


	6. Chapter 6

By the time I was on my way back towards our quarters, the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance.  
My brother came running towards me, a trio of demons at his back, his face grim, chin set.

Whatever was going on, Sam's rage was being held down with exceptional self-control.  
It was time for my calming touch.

I placed a hand on his shoulder where I could feel the repressed energy vibrating through his body.  
“What's going on? “ I hissed.  
“We're being attacked, Dean. One of the hell-gates has been breached. Come on, man. We gotta hurry.”

I had only a second to digest the information when I found myself looking down at a seemingly medieval battle complete with gleaming swords and hinky little shields. 

I had no idea how vast Hell was, and don't ask me to explain the physics of it, but Sam could take himself and me to any part of his kingdom in a nano-second, though I much preferred walking, 'cos being transported around made me queasy but, when emergency calls!!

 

In the shadowy halls below, a troupe of beings was slicing and cutting at the horde of demons that was trying to swarm over them and push them back.  
“What the fuck!” I shot out, eyes wide at the sight. “Who is stupid enough to try and get into Hell?”

A harried demon loped up the stairs and knelt at Sam's feet.  
“Report, “ Sam growled.  
“My liege. A garrison of angels........ ! They breached the eastern gate and have smote many demons.”

I glanced down. Angels? Where were the wings, the seraphic expressions, the heavenly glow?  
The beings below seemed ordinary humans, the fierce expressions on their faces as determined as any paid mercenaries.

 

But Sam had taken the situation in hand. And with another queasy spasm to my gut, I found myself at my brother's side facing the invaders.

“Stop!“ Sam's voice was threat and command rolled into one. “Who dares enter my kingdom? “ he thundered, the very foundations of Hell quivering beneath our feet.  
I stole a glance at his face. Boy was I happy Sammy was on my side.

I found his tone a little melodramatic but then Hell had its traditions and the demons seemed to thrive on all the royalty stuff, so my good-mannered little brother always obliged.

 

A couple of swords continued to clank before a stillness signed the end of battle.  
The demons fell back and the angels were left open to my and Sam's curious gaze.  
I asked myself what the fuck they wanted. Why break into hell? Couldn't they have sent a message or something!

“Who speaks for you?” Sam asked, drawing himself to full height and towering above us all.

A dishevelled dark-skinned angel came forward. “I am Uriel. Head of this garrison.”  
“What do you want?” Sam growled. 

Before answering, the angel fired me a look that was difficult to interpret, a mix of curiosity and disdain. “We have come for Dean Winchester. “

I blinked, digesting the information, before laughing out loud in the guy's face.  
Something broke inside me then, like a dam giving way to the weight of the waters pressing against it.  
He was gotta be fucking kidding!

Sam glanced at me worried.  
“Dean. Are you okay?” His eyes lost their rage as he contemplated my almost maniacal laughter. My hand never left his should though, as I tried to pull myself together.

 

“I'm fine Sam,” I got out eventually, and he nodded before turning back to the angel.

“I will give you and your companions a minute to turn around and go back. You have invaded Hell and for that I should disintegrate you without a second thought, but if you go now, I will spare you.” Sam said, his words benevolent but underneath his anger was being held in check.

 

“We cannot, “ Uriel answered, and I gotta give him kudos for his courage. “We are here on a holy mission.”  
He glanced again at me. “We must rescue Dean Winchester.”

 

Now my anger was rising too, any hilarity I'd experienced long gone.  
“Just why would you and your pals come all the way into Hell to 'rescue ' me when none of you, including your Big Boss, have every given a shit about me or my brother?  
Never answered any of our prayers, yet here you are ready to fight and die for me.  
I find that kinda odd.”

Uriel addressed me directly. “We do as we are told. We are not privy to the decisions that are taken by our superiors. Our orders are to free you from Hell and that is what we will do.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble man,” I replied. “But I'm going nowhere. And I didn't hear you mention my brother's name. Doesn't he get to be rescued too? Or does he have the clap?”

“Your brother is an abomination,” a dark-haired angel at Uriel's shoulder piped up. “Only Dean Winchester is Heaven's concern.”

“Hey, douche-bag,” I bitched. “I'm nobody's 'concern' except maybe my brother's. You can get the fuck out of here right now, cos I'm not leaving.”

 

 

Sam poked at me surreptitiously.  
“My brother and I will confer,“ he ruled, taking my arm and leading me to the side. 

“What the fuck, Sammy? “ I whispered. “You're not listening to any of this are you?”

Sam stared into my eyes, the golden irises that I had come to love soft now, no rage or anger as he looked at me.  
“They want to take you back to Earth. It's your chance to become mortal again, Dean. To get out of Hell. Breath fresh air...... drive the Impala....”

 

I gripped his arms, not caring if my fingers were digging painfully into his flesh.  
“Listen up bitch. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you, Sammy. Never! Earth can go fuck itself along with the douche-bag angels.  
Where were they when you prayed to them? When you asked for mercy for us?. Now you want me to go with them.  
And without even knowing why they decided to take a trip down here to suddenly free me from your clutches!”

“It's gotta be something to do with that prophecy. I'm sure of it,” Sam replied pensive.  
“Fuck the prophecy, dude!” I grunted. “You WANT an apocalypse on Earth?” 

“No, of course not,” was Sam's answer.  
Then he pronounced the words I'd never have expected to hear. ”But I think you should go with them.”

“Are you nuts? I'm not going anywhere!” I blustered, gazing at him in disbelief.

 

Sam smiled then. “Look on it as a holiday, Dean. For you to go top-side, you need a body...”

“Sam, we've already had this out. I told you I'm never going to wear anyone else as a meat-suit, whether they're alive or dead.”

“I get it,” my brother agreed. “But what if the angels can regenerate your own body, Dean? Then we could visit Earth together whenever we wanted.”  
“Sammy...!”

I knew my brother still felt guilty about not breaking my deal with the crossroads' demon and letting me suffer though all that torture before he came into Hell to free me.  
What he didn't seem to get is that yeah, maybe I'd lost something, but what I'd received in return made up for it a thousand fold.

“Sammy.” I tried again, but Sam had his stubborn face on.  
“Please Dean. I want this. We won't be apart for long. I'll go to the burial site and wait there until you get your body back.”

“How do you even know that's gonna happen?” I countered. “Maybe the douche-bags'll kill me.”  
“No, they won't, Dean. The prophecy states our bodies are destined as vessels for Michael and Lucifer, so... “

I nodded, it made sense. No bodies, no prizefight.  
“That doesn't fix you though,“ I pointed out. “You have a body, but you're king of Hell, so I can't see the prize-fight theory ever working out now.”

Sam shrugged. “Who cares about that. I just want you to have your body back. Please Dean. Do this for me.”  
I'd never been able to resist the puppy-eyes and this time was no different.  
“You sure? “ I grimaced. “You're good to trust these shit-bags?”

“As soon as the angels are gone. I'll go to the grave-side. I promise I'll be there to pick you up.”

I sighed. Getting my body back seemed a big thing for Sam, though I'm not lying when I say I was perfectly happy being in Hell with my baby brother, but he wanted this for me, and I wasn't about to disappoint him.

I swaggered over to the angels.  
“I'm in,“ I said. “Let's all take a trip top-side. But y'all know I need a body, don't you?”

“That will not be a problem,“ Uriel answered primly. “Your own is being prepared for you as we speak.”  
“Right then, “ I quipped. “Take me to your leader.”

I sent one lingering look back at Sam before the walls of Hell disappeared and I found myself in suffocating darkness.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

All of a sudden my world turned black, an oppressive claustrophobic, all-encompassing obscurity that took my confused brain a moment to register.

I'd been standing next to my brother in Hell, facing off a garrison of invading angels, now it seemed I was in my grave, inhabiting what should have been my rotting corpse, though the fingers that were scrabbling at the wood a few inches above my face seemed healthy enough, at least I couldn't feel any tattered skin or bony protuberances as I pressed my hands against my pine prison.

A moment of blind panic took me. I'd never admit to it but I was kinda claustrophobic. It was part of the reason I hated flying, though lying alive in one's tomb had to be the apotheosis of any claustrophobic's nightmare.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart.  
Sam had said he'd be here to meet me, and as I tried to lift booted feet to split the thin wood, I wondered why he wasn't going batshit above-ground trying to dig me out, but maybe he'd been warned that it was a requirement of the freaky body resurrection ritual that I dig myself out. Whatever! 

I put all my energies into breaking through the lid of my coffin, and as I pushed my arm through the layers of dirt to feel the cool wafts of air on my skin, a familiar hand grasped my own and dragged the rest of my body up through the earth which crumbled behind me to fill the empty coffin.

"Dean," Sam said joyfully, pulling my grimy dirt-covered body into his arms. "It worked! You've got your body back."

My face was plastered against his shoulder and I couldn't get a word out. The big geek was such a girl!

I pushed him gently away, the better to glance down at myself. My body might have been restored to perfection, but the same couldn't be said for the clothes. They hung off me in smelly tatters.  
I glanced up at Sam who was staring at me as if I was the shiniest star in the firmament, his golden eyes moist and teary.  


He seemed no different to how he looked in Hell and when his lips came down on mine, I got the assurance that my cock was back in working order, though the idea that it had been shrivelled and rotting in a grave with the rest of me until a few minutes ago seemed kinda gross!

There was no doubt my little brother was ecstatically happy to have me back soul AND body, but frankly I'd only agreed because he'd been so eager. I hadn't been lying when I'd told him I was perfectly happy never to leave Hell, as long as Sammy was there, of course.  


Truth to tell, I didn't feel any different, even if instead of the suffused colours of Hell, I was now surrounded by the chirping of birds, a forest of green conifers and the warmth of the sun on my skin. 

Sam and I were still entangled together when my ears picked up the flutter of what seemed like giant wings. Sam must have heard them too for we broke apart almost simultaneously. 

Across from us on the other side of the concave hole that had been my grave for four earth months, stood a little group of angels. Once again the dark- skinned Uriel was at their head.

"As you see," he declared. "We have kept our part of the bargain. Michael can now dispone of his vessel, as can Lucifer, " he added with a sneer at Sam.  
"When Satan is freed from the Cage he will come to claim his vessel and the Apocalypse will take place."

"Whoa," I growled, looking the douche in the eye. "There's gonna be some shmuck stupid enough to set Satan free? I gotta think you're deluding yourself, wings!"

Uriel simpered. "For the prophecy to come to pass, it must happen."

"Good luck with that," I replied. " I can't see many volunteers queuing up for the privilege."

"You have little faith, Dean Winchester. The vessels are now available, even if the unforseen complication of Samuel becoming Hell's king shuffled the cards a little. But as ruler of Hell, his vessel is even more perfect for Lucifer when he comes to claim him."

"You ass-holes are gonna have to wait a long time for any of that to happen," I glowered. "Neither Sam nor I have any intention of becoming meat-suits for your archangel buddies. No-one is gonna start an Apocalypse.  
Anyhow, thanks for the make-over body job," I sneered as I elbowed Sam that it was time to go.

I'd had enough excitement for one day and I'd had enough of smirking self-righteous douchey angels too..

I was amazed that my brother had let me do all the talking but this was my moment after all. I'd gotten my body back and that was really all he'd been interested in.

I have to say I was beginning to be okay with it. Finally I'd get to see my Baby again, wolf down a few burgers and a couple of beers and at the end of the day, Sam and I would indulge in some celebratory sex.

However, it all seemed too perfect and as the angels vanished, I got the niggling feeling we hadn't seen the last of them.  
tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was looking on fondly, at least I think he was, the shades he was wearing didn't allow me a clear view of his eyes, but the half-smile kinda confirmed it.  
The smile grew wider and goofier as I bit into the paradisiacal burger, the flavour exploding in my mouth in a symphony of meat, onions, sauce and grease!.  
It tasted even better than I remembered.

Under the table, across from me, Sam's long legs were practically entwined around my left one. I got the impression that even if he was over the moon at having my soul back in my body, he was scared he'd lose me again to some being out for revenge, and holding on to part of me gave him the security of my safety.

Of course, it wouldn't bear thinking the fate of any shmuck who tried to take me. Sam's wrath would be terrible. 

Even if at times there was more than a trace of the empathic little brother he'd been, his hell persona was fearful to behold, and I was the only one who could get through to him when he was in one of his rages.

I sincerely hoped for the good of humanity, none ever tried to prise me from my little brother's side!

Sam looked so relaxed and satisfied as he watched me gulping down the burger that I decided to broach a subject we'd never much discussed; the time leading up to my brother's appearance in Hell.  
I'd been so fucking relieved to see him, wading through hordes of hissing demons to get to me, that I'd never pushed him to talk about it, and he hadn't volunteered anything but a superficial explanation---that flipping his demonic switches had been the only option left.

"Sam," I said, around a mouthful of burger.

"Did you go to anyone for help, before you came for me? I mean......?"

"You mean like Bobby?" Sam filled in.

Beneath the table, his legs gripped mine more strongly before he replied.  
"What do you think, Dean? I called him more than once to ask if he'd search for something, anything, that might help to get you out of Hell.  
The only advice he'd give me was I should accept what'd happened, cos making more deals or going down dangerous roads could only fuck thongs up worse."  
He shrugged. "After that I swore I'd get you out under my own steam, or die trying. Either way I'd eventually end up in Hell with you.  
When nothing else worked, I went with what I had, Azazel's little gifts."

"Hey," I warned. "Don't you dare start out on any guilt trips. What you did for me, taking the weight of Hell on your shoulders; I'll never forget it, nor blame you for shit. You came for me when I was at my most desperate, ready to give in to Alastair. That's all that matters."

Sam harrumphed. "And you sold your soul for me...."

"Shut the fuck up," I growled, rolling my eyes. "Let's not have a cock measuring match on whose sacrifice was the biggest!"

"Talking of sacrifices, Dean. You'll never know how big a one I'm making right now sitting here watching you eat when I'm desperate to fuck you into the mattress."

"Well now, Sammy," I drawled. "There's no way I want you to be making any more sacrifices, so I guess I'm done eating."

We exited the diner, but this time there was no Impala in the parking lot.  
Sam had insisted eating was a priority. My body had been regenerated thanks to the herd of winged douches, but always according to Sammy, it urgently needed human nourishment to boost it up.  
I had griped and pouted ( first time ever, I swear! ) that my Baby came before any happy meal, but Sam was adamant and when your brother has the power to transport you wherever the fuck he wants, it's not a fight you can win.

" Well. Where is she?" I grumbled, impatient now to set my eyes on her lush black lines.

The words had hardly left my lips when I found myself looking at the green doors of a garage.  
I was trembling with anticipation.  
On the other side of that door was the Impala.

Solemnly Sam handed me a key, and I'm thinkin' that behind the sunglasses, the mighty, fearsome, evil, boy-king Samuel was tearing up a little!

I pulled open the doors and there she was, her sinuous outline unmistakeable even beneath the protective tarpaulin.  
I strode slowly around her, excited as a kid with his first ever Christmas gift.

I could sense Sam's eyes following my every move and I didn't need to be psychic to know what he was thinking.  
"This at least I could do for you Dean. Keep your car safe, even if I hadn't been able to stop the hellhounds from ripping you apart and dragging you down to hell."

I stopped my pacing. The Impala was important to me but Sam came before everything.  
In two strides I was back at his side and I pulled him to me. "Thanks, Sammy," I whispered dragging his head down into the crook of my neck.  
"Thanks for what you did for me, for keeping my Baby safe, for being my brother."

"Dean," he mumbled, my shoulder muffling the sound. " There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."  
" Just as there's nothing I wouldn't do for you little brother."

Releasing my hold, l gave him a quick kiss.  
Now that I'd established my priorities as far as Sammy was concerned, I turned my attention back to the car.

I yanked off the covering, and there she was, polished and gleaming, her chrome trimmings glittering as a stray ray of sunshine ghosted across her bodywork.

" She's never been more beautiful," I gasped in awe.

"I recruited a demon who'd been a mechanic to look after her," Sam explained. " I warned him if she wasn't perfect, I toss him to the hell hounds as a chew toy."

"Well," I grinned. "Sure seems like he responded enthusiastically to your motivation."  
Sam grunted his agreement. He'd see to it that the demon got a reward for his services.  
Sam ruled hell with a simple maxim, loyalty gets rewarded, betrayal merits the most horrendous punishment.  
Up till this moment, it had worked perfectly.

 

Now that I'd feasted my eyes on my Baby, there was nothing left but to take her for a spin along some secluded black-top where they'd be only the three of us.

 

Eventually, after I'd overdosed on rock music and speed, I pulled into a roadside parking spot. 

I glanced over at Sam who was folded into the passenger seat as if he'd never left it.

I killed the engine and raised my hand to remove Sam's shades.  
He hadn't taken them off all day. I knew he was still embarrassed by his golden irises, attempting to avoid my gaze whenever he could, though I'd repeated ad nauseam that I loved them as much as the hazels.

" You don't need these here," I said softly, as he pulled back a little. "Your eyes are real pretty and I want to see them."

I tugged him towards me, then laid my lips on his. I was in no rush. I wanted my baby brother to understand just how fucking much I loved him, but Sam"s stubborn nature needed constant reassurance to get that fact through his thick skull.  


Then this was the first time my human body would touch my sibling in a way that was infused with sexual intent.  
I felt a little like a virgin.  
It was one thing to fuck my baby brother in the infers where incest was the least of sins, but I was convinced that if Hell hadn't happened I'd never have laid a finger on Sammy in any way which wasn't strictly brotherly.

However it seemed Sam had no such qualms. The touch of my lips sent him into octopus mode, his two hands managing to touch me everywhere at once. Before long we were practically naked, skin glistening, bodies yearning for the other's caresses.

I was trembling on the edge of orgasm, Sam's mouth and tongue doing impossible things to my cock----when just as I peaked---- a rat-a-tat-tat reverberated on the side window.

"What the fuck!" I panted, draped as I was, practically naked, over the seat, with my cock in my brother's mouth.

Sam's head rose like a vengeful god from my groin, his eyes already tinged with black.  
Whoever the motherfucker was, standing outside the door, he was in for a rude awakening.  
I peered out, but all I could see was a black coat pressed against the glass. 

Sam began to tremble with rage and I drew my attention away from the interloper. I had to calm my brother down pronto, before he took out the entire state.

"Ahh, Sammy. It's probably just some hiker got lost and wants directions."  
I hugged my brother tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back and peppering his hair with little kisses.  


"Dean," he whimpered, trying his hardest to calm down and conquer his agitation before it built too far.

When I felt his trembling cease, I released my hold and began buttoning up my shirt and jeans.  
"Wait here, Sammy. I'll deal with the guy. You try and keep calm. Okay?"

"Be careful, Dean," Sam barked out.  


I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I've got the freaking king of Hell watching my back."  
Sam gave me a watery smile and began fumbling with his clothes while I pushed open the door and confronted the idiot.

"Don't you know it's not polite to go tapping on car windows?" I said smoothly while checking him out. " Some might not take it too friendly."

 

The dude looked kinda average, maybe in his forties, black coat and hair.

He shrugged. "Sometimes you gotta take your chances. There's no way I'd have gotten anywhere near to the Boy-King's ear in Hell, so I'm giving it a go here."

The Brit-accented motherfucker was a demon.  
"Name's Crowley and I got info that might be worth a lot to the King and his Consort."

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

"I am here to serve," Crowley added, though I instinctively sensed that bowing his head to authority came hard to him.

By this time Sam had gotten his shit together and came to lean against the car door, his shoulder brushing mine.  
This time he'd neglected his sunglasses, and I chuckled. He might be embarrassed by showing his golden irises to me, but it wasn't a problem with demons!

"So," Sam commenced. "You say you have information. Now just what would a run-of-the-mill demon like you know that could be of use to me?"

"My King," Crowley blustered, not quite as cocky now that Sam's power was crackling like electricity in the air around us. "It's true. I'm only a crossroads' demon, but because of my job I get to hear a lot of interesting titbits. For example I know the Consort's body," he nodded towards me, "has been recently made available to him through angel regeneration. That's how I found you. I was at the grave site, saw what happened and followed you here" 

I grunted. " Seems everyone and their mother knew the fucking angels existed except us, Sammy."  
Sam nodded his agreement.

"Hold on a second. You knew the exact time I'd be digging myself out of my grave?" I said in disbelief. "Didn't know crossroad demons were psychic too!"

"You know what." Sam broke in with a sneer. "I think you're just a punk who's mouthing a pile of crap. Though I gotta say you have two brass balls showing up and stalking Dean and me.  
I was wondering what to do for a little distraction back in Hell tonight.  
Cooking up some avant-garde tortures to try out on you might be entertaining!"

Crowley paled to cadaveric, but I gotta give him kudos for standing up to Sammy. At times the kid scared even me.

"My Liege, " the demon spluttered. "I DO have information which would be precious to you. Just hear me out."

Sam seemed to ponder the question. "Fair enough," he decreed. "As soon as Dean and I are free, we'll listen to what you have to say, and it better be good. In the meantime, you're taking a trip back to Hell, and depending on your info, you'll either be the night's entertainment or you won't!"

"I can tell you now," Crowley said, but his tone was far less confident than it had been. I knew none of the earth-bound demons relished going back to Hell.  
However, if Crowley was legit, Sam would reward him, if not........well, my brother would toy with his ass as a cat with a mouse, and it wouldn't be pretty!  
Waiting in Hell for us would shake him up enough to be totally honest.

Sam gave an almost imperceptible nod and the demon disappeared.

I turned to my brother. " Whatcha think, dude? I kinda believed him. Demons usually avoid you, pissing their pants when you even look their way.  
Crowley was well aware you could have annihilated him on the spot, so maybe he does have somethin'."

Sam shrugged before pulling me into his arms. "That's the only reason he's still alive," he grinned pressing his lips to mine.

Back In Hell.  
:::::::::::::::

I gotta say entering Hell complete with my human body did feel kinda different as if all my senses were heightened.  
The nearest I can describe it, was like putting on a new pair of glasses which brought into focus those little details that had been hazily floating at the periphery of my vision.

Whatever. 

Sam and I both had our bodies now, and that made Hell and Earth our playing fields.  
We could move freely between them, well Sammy could. I'd just hitch a ride!

If I'd been happy before, I was ecstatic now. I could coo to my Baby whenever I wished.

I'd ask Sam for the name of the demon who'd looked after her. I wanted to thank him personally for the excellent job and maybe give him a few tips that only I knew.

Later we'd give Crowley an audience and hear what, if anything he had to say, but right now while Sam had been waylaid by an administrative demon and was deep in hell bureaucracy, I'd pay a visit to Paimon.

As I entered, he gave me an appraising once over.  
"Did everything go as planned, my lord? From what I can see, you're looking at your best."

" Yep," I grinned, patting my chest. "The angels did a great job patching up my rotting corpse, I gotta give em' that. Looks like it just came out of the showroom."

Paimon offered that fond smile which always kinda creeped me out, but in all fairness, demons didn't do smiles particularly well

'When me and Sam were above ground, a demon approached us, sayin' he had information which could prove useful. Sammy packed the guy back down to Hell; let him stew a bit until we hear what he's got to say."

At the news, Paimon's bushy eyebrows almost hit his hairline.  
"That is either one courageous demon or a fool," he remarked.

"That's what I thought too," l nodded, parking my ass on his desk and receiving a frown in exchange.

 

Paimon was one of the old-fashioned breed of demons, a stickler for ceremony and protocol and the King's Consort sitting on his desk wasn't in the manual.

"You wanna come hear what he has to say, so then I won't have to come back here and clue you in?"  
"Certainly, my lord. I will attend my masters' pleasure."

I rolled my eyes. I considered him more of a friend than a servant. No, I corrected myself. More of a father figure, I guess.

"May I ask the name of this demon?"

"Crowley."

"Crowley. It is a name completely unfamiliar to me."

"He's a crossroads' demon."

Paimon gave a dismissive sniff. "A crossroads' demon! The lowest of the low. My lord! I would put little trust in his words."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But sometimes you come across a nugget of gold amongst the shale. Crowley didn't need to put his neck on the line and court destruction at my brother's hand."

I hoisted myself off his desk and made for the door.  
"Thanks for giving me a hand with the prophecy, dude. I owe you one."

" It is my pleasure to serve," he said, giving me his standard reply.

" Paimon," I sighed. "How often have I told you to scrap that line and to call me Dean and not ' my lord'?"

A smile played around his lips. "Many times, my lord."

I rolled my eyes and walked through the door into the red-hued corridor.  
Can't teach an old demon new tricks, I guess.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

We were in the throne room. Sam was lounging on the seat as if he'd been born there, raised a demon instead of a hunter.  
What would Dad say if he saw us now, the very embodiment of what he'd brought us up to hate!

Luckily for us and for him, he wasn't in Hell, so wherever his soul had ended up when he'd escaped though the devil's gate in Wyoming, he was surely in a better place.

 

I was on my feet, standing at the right side of the throne, every inch the Royal Consort I was judged to be by all of Hell. Of course in private our relationship wasn't quite so cut and dried, I grinned mischievously. For most of the time I got to be king and Sammy consort. 

The only other present was Paimon, presiding dutifully at the opposite side of the throne. The rest of the vast audience chamber was deserted. 

We could have interrogated Crowley in a more intimate setting, but the very room was intimidating, so it suited fine. 

Sam flicked a hand and Crowley made his entrance accompanied by two demons who walked him the length of the chamber to halt before the raised dais, then exited, leaving Crowley on his lonesome.

"So," Sam commenced. "The only reason you're still breathing is because I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to approach Dean and me without genuinely having information.  
If what you have to say is useful I won't torture and end you, otherwise....  
Sam let the threat hang in the air where it hovered like a black cloud over Crowley's head.

"That's all I ask, My King," Crowley said, seemingly unfazed by Sam's threats. He was either the most courageous demon I'd ever encountered or bat-shit crazy.  
Either way, if he had the goods, who cared.

"As I mentioned, my job allows me to frequent humans, many of them just waiting like sheep to be led to the slaughter and sell their souls for the most futile of reasons. But," he shrugged, "you've no idea what you can pick up in anonymous bars, and not just from humans. It seems angels like to hang out there too, and on a regular basis.  
The dicks are too arrogant to suspect someone might be listening in. They consider themselves so superior to humans and to demons too.

Crowley took on an offended expression, and I rolled my eyes.

I noticed that Sam was beginning to shuffle, the first sign of his building impatience, so I laid a hand on his shoulder. Didn't want the geek to go supernova and take out Crowley before we heard all he had to say.

"Get on with it!" I bitched. "What were you in your past life, a fucking story teller?"

Crowley glared at me balefully. "I'm trying to give as much detail as possible. You never know what might turn out to be useful. As for my former life, I was a tailor, if you must know!"

 

Sam signalled him to continue and Crowley tipped his head in acknowledgement.  
I was surprised that Sammy was keeping relatively calm. Seems my baby brother had taken a shine to the little Brit upstart.

"There were two angels at a corner table in a bar where I'd just made a very profitable deal with a wannabe wife-killer. They were speaking English thankfully, not Enochian, which I'm not too fluent in.."  
"Enochian?" Sam repeated, a furrow forming on his brow.

"The language of angels, my King," Paimon supplied helpfully. "It is their native tongue."

"So I was able to listen in," Crowley continued. "They were blabbering on about an Apocalypse, a prize fight between the devil and an archangel. Seems Earth is the playing-field and the winner takes all.

You'll never guess who gets to be the vessels for them. The Winchesters. That's you two isn't it?" he smiled smugly, waving a finger at me and Sam.

My brother gave a disparaging snort.  
"Sorry to tell you, Crowley but we already know all that. Mayne you're gonna get to be the hellhounds' chew-toy after all."

"I'm not finished," the demon hastened to add.  
"I went back regularly to that bar, sometimes the fuckers were there, sometimes they weren't.  
One night I get lucky. Some big hoo-ha is there sipping a beer. Zachariah, I believe he's called, accompanied by a dark-skinned dude, goes by the name of Uriel, and boy were they high on something."

"We're nearly there," the one called Zachariah smirked.  


"Yes," his pal replied. "Both Winchesters have their bodies now. Even if we had a moment of doubt with the Abomination's unexpected trip down below, we're right back on track. Being where they are will have no adverse effect on Lucifer and Michael taking possession of their vessels."

"And we've managed to get around that other impasse too. So the Apocalypse is go."

"We have had to adapt, it's true," Uriel nodded. "The demoness Lilith was to be the final seal of the sixty-six. Unfortunately Samuel anticipated her death, but our legislators have managed to tweak the prophecy and elevate another of the seals to be the gate-opener and free Lucifer.  
As long as Samuel breaks that one, the Cage will release the devil."

Sam and I gazed open-mouthed as Crowley took us through the conversation he'd overheard.  
If the demon's information was kosher, then he hadn't been lying about its importance.

Paimon broke in. "You did not hear what that last seal would be?"

"No," Crowley answered. "I went back more than once but the angels never showed up again. They must've changed their drinking hole"

"What the fuck are these seals, and why sixty-six?" I thundered before anyone else got another word in. "And what does breaking them even mean?"

I'm the awesome Dean Winchester and I don't do fear, but it was really creeping up on me now. 

How could me and Sammy, even if he was friggin King of Hell, battle the very hosts of heaven with commander-in-chief God himself who's gotta have given the green light on all of this.

"Anything else?" Sam asked. For once my baby brother seemed calmer than me.

Crowley gave a shake of the head.  
"That's all I got for now, but if you let me, I can keep eyes and ears to the ground. I could get lucky and spot the buggers again."

"Very well," Sam decreed. "If what you've told us is true, then your info has been extremely useful. You might just have saved your ass for today."

 

"My lord," Paimon motioned. "Perhaps it would be advantageous to have this demon swear allegiance to you with the 'iuramentum veritas'"

"The what?" I blustered.  


"The oath is an ancient vow which binds the taker to absolute honesty as regards his King.  
The demon Crowley would not physically be able to lie to Samuel and therefore any additional information would be sound."

Sam stared inquisitively at Crowley who didn't look too enamoured by Paimon's suggestion.  
"Well. Are you willing to swear?"

 

"My Liege," Crowley stuttered, knowing he didn't have much option. Saying no to Sam wasn't in the cards. "If you so desire."

"You take the oath and you'll become my spymaster both on Earth and in Hell, reporting back only to me or Dean."

"No-one must know of this though," the demon said. "Otherwise I won't be holding the position for long. The other demons would tear me to shreds if they thought I was spying on them.

"Only we three will know," Sam agreed.

"Thanks for coming in,' I grinned. "If you've anything else to report get in touch with Paimon and he'll set up a meet on Earth.

Crowley began to back away.  
"Hey. There's still the little matter of the oath," I reminded him smoothly.  


tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

Hell's throne room.

Sam POV  
.................  
Crowley stuttered his way through the oath, every word pulled from his throat as with a red-hot poker.  
Dean and I looked on, my brother with a shit-eating smirk on his handsome features, while I wallowed in despair.

Not that I'd let it show, not in he company of demons anyway. 

The King of Hell had to keep up appearances, an aura of ruthless implacability on all occasions, even if the events of the past couple of days had added more burdens to those Dean and I already had to deal with.

I shuddered at the thought of not having Dean by my side. There was a darkness in me, waiting to pounce at the first sign of weakness, and it was only my big brother who could make it retreat.  
I had breached the gates of Hell to free him, with no regrets other than having needed to unleash the demonic powers I'd been infested with, in order to save him.

Ignorant of my dark brooding, Dean was chuckling at Crowley's antics. My brother didn't deserve to be here. He should never have sold his soul for me. I wasn't worth his sacrifice, and now he was condemned to the rest of eternity in Hell, tending to me and my fits of blind rage.  
Even though he had his body back thanks to the self-interest of the angels, and could effectively live on Earth, I knew there was no way he'd ever leave me. 

That fact made me simultaneously both wildly happy and soul-searchingly sad. 

Finished the oath, Paimon dismissed Crowley.  
"Don't even try to pull a fast one on us, " Dean warned. "Sammy here really digs well-done demon liver with a twist of lemon!"  


I rolled my eyes, Dean was every bit as incorrigible as he'd been on Earth and I'd never stop being amazed at how he'd embraced our life here. At times he seemed far more carefree than he'd ever been above ground.  
I shied away from attributing it to the fact we were now lovers. I needed and adored my big brother, but I can't deny incest still weighed on my conscience.  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be, yet when we made love, the world around us faded into insignificance. It was only Dean and I; our hands, lips and bodies our only reality.

Just at the image of our naked bodies flush against each other, my veins began to pulse with arousal.  
Dean's eyes came to rest on me then, boring into me as if he'd read my mind, and maybe he had.  
I wasn't sure of anything any more.

What we'd just discovered; the prophecy, the seals, Lilith; no fantasy author could have come up with anything more outlandish. 

Me and Dean, vessels for Michael and Lucifer, mega-angel and mega-demon. As if Winchester luck hadn't been fucked up enough by Azazel and his cronies, now we found ourselves deeper in shit than ever!

I stood up with a loud impatient hiss, causing Paimon to stare concerndly at me.  
The demon might be old, but he wasn't dumb. Bowing profusely, he backed out of the throne room, leaving the two of us alone.

Dean was on me then, pulling me into his arms. He knew the signs, the darkness within me was rearing its ugly head, its tendrils snaking through my body. Whenever I got angry or upset, it tried to overcome me, dominate my soul.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean murmured into my hair. "I gotcha."  
He guided my head down onto his shoulder, his strong arms holding me tight, keeping the blackness at bay.  
We stood there, rocking slightly, both of us willing me back to the light.  
Wrapped in my brother's arms, I was safe from everything, including myself.

After my trembling ceased, Dean drew back and tipped my head up to receive his kiss.  
I smiled into it. "Are we really going to do this here?"  
"Wouldn't be the first time, " Dean grinned cockily.  
I huffed, and with a flick of my fingers secured the doors, before giving myself over to my brother and his boundless love.

Crowley.  
............

Crowley slunk into the umpteenth bar.  
For weeks now, he'd been touring them, searching for a whiff of angel ass, but he'd never had the good fortune of running into them again.  
He'd been forced to take that fucking oath of truth, so he couldn't even go back and bullshit the Winchesters to keep them happy.  


He was cursing himself for having gone to them in the first place, but Crowley was a believer in taking risks. If he really did manage to help out the King of Hell and his cocky Consort, there'd be big rewards to reap.  
Otherwise he was slated to be a crossroad's demon for all eternity.  
No, he'd made the right move. Sooner or later he'd come across the winged douches.

 

When he walked into Benny's Beer Den, it was with the sinking feeling he'd scored zero again.  
But there they were, sitting at a corner table, three of them.  
He recognized Uriel and Zachariah, the third was unknown to him.

Taking a seat at the counter, Crowley ordered a beer, paid and sauntered over to a table not too far from the angels. One of the perks of his host's human body was its excellent hearing abilities.  
Through the background hum, he managed to pick up disjointed phrases of the angels' conversation.

"....fifty-four seals down..."  
"..working on the last.."  
".. gotta win the Winchesters' trust...."  
"....your mission ..Castiel...."  
"....apocalypse must come about. It is writ...."  
".... great responsibility on yo...."

From beneath his eyelashes, Crowley sneaked a better peek at the angels' table.  
He relegated the new angel's appearance to memory. Maybe the douche in the dark-haired vessel was going to be used as a Trojan horse.

As yet Crowley hadn't heard anything on the nature of the ultimate seal.  
Paimon had impressed upon him the importance of finding out just what it might be. Once discovered, they could prevent it from ever being broken.

When in the blink of an eye, the angels disappeared without any of the other clients noting anything amiss, Crowley made his way to the door.  
He slit the throat of the first drunk he found in a nearby alley and let the blood dribble into his bowl.  
He still preferred the old fashioned method of communication. Nothing beat a bowl of fresh human blood. Cell phones were far too impersonal.

"I have news," he referred airily.  


"I will set up a meeting on Earth with the King and his Consort. If the information is useful, you will be well rewarded," Paimon's austere voice replied.

Crowley smiled. He'd placed his foot on the first rung of the ladder.

tbc


End file.
